


Un altro giro di giostra

by volleylover_09



Category: Men's Volleyball RPF
Genre: Friendship, Injury
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 11:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21161027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volleylover_09/pseuds/volleylover_09
Summary: «Sai di cosa sono stufo? Sono stufo di rialzarmi.»





	Un altro giro di giostra

**Author's Note:**

> Oggi più di altre volte sono in dubbio. In dubbio se pubblicare questa storia o no, perché l'argomento è così delicato e io, che sono fuori da quel mondo, quanto ne posso capire di infortuni? Nulla. Eppure ne sentivo il bisogno dopo la notizia che è uscita due giorni fa, per esorcizzare il dispiacere che ho provato.  
Spero vi possa piacere, anche se è fuori dalle cose che scrivo normalmente.  
Ultima cosa, l'ho specificato nei tag, ma sempre meglio ripetere. Troverete solo amicizia tra Matteo e Luca, la storia si concentra su altro.
> 
> Disclaimer: non conosco nessuno, non insinuo nulla, è tutta fantasia.

«Prenditi un paio di giorni per digerire questa cosa, non dobbiamo cominciare subito.»

Gliel’hanno detto quella mattina, nell’ambulatorio dove è stato non troppo tempo fa, per lo stesso dannato motivo. Sembra uno scherzo, pensa, mentre mette a fuoco prima le radiografie incomprensibili, poi le parole e i visi dispiaciuti attorno a lui.

Quando esce, cammina, cammina tanto, come a mandare a fanculo quel ginocchio sinistro che proprio non funziona e dirgli “Guarda un po’! Ce la faccio lo stesso anche senza di te.”

Arriva nel parco di fianco a Gae Aulenti e trova una panchina scomoda dove sdraiarsi, le gambe restano fuori, ma poco importa.

Indossa i suoi piccoli occhiali rotondi dalle lenti colorate e si mette a guardare il Bosco Verticale, mentre pensa.

È il suo posto preferito di Milano.

«Mi prendo un paio di giorni, se va bene.»

Controlla diverse volte che non ci sia allenamento al PalaLido prima di entrare, l’informazione non riesce a rimanergli in testa, non sa perchè. Forse la sua mente è già proiettata verso l’agenda piuttosto libera che lo aspetta per un bel po’.

Piazza è seduto alla scrivania, davanti al computer, con la tuta da allenamento che usano tutti lì dentro. Gli piace come parla con loro, anche se non è Giani. Con lui sarebbe stato più semplice.

Ha pronunciato quelle parole, ma vorrebbe subito rimangiarsele. Ha detto una cosa stupida, è ovvio che va bene se non si presenta, tanto non sarebbe di nessuna utilità lì. Non hanno bisogno di lui.

L’allenatore annuisce. «Certo, Matteo.»

Se ne sta un altro attimo sulla porta, non si muove da lì, le mani in tasca. Poi si volta ed esce dal palazzetto.

Silenzia le notifiche di qualsiasi social, dopo il primo messaggio ricevuto dalla sorella. L’ha liquidata in due parole, si farà perdonare poi. Continua a camminare, finchè non si ferma in un all you can eat che non conosce e divora tutto il sushi che riesce a mandare giù, fino alla nausea. Mentre è lì che gioca con le bacchette, in dubbio se valga la pena di provare a ingoiare gli ultimi sei pezzi, pensa che ormai non si chiede più _perchè a lui._

Quella domanda se l’era fatta la prima volta con incredulità e dispiacere, e forse anche la seconda, con più rabbia e disincanto.

Aveva visto Sbertoli farsela, appena approdato a Milano due anni prima e subito fermo per un brutto colpo. È difficile sopportarlo, a poco più di vent’anni, quando ti danno la tua prima grande chance di far vedere di cosa sei capace. Matteo ci aveva passato diverse serate insieme, l’aveva portato al Picchio e gli si era seduto davanti. Con attorno una miriade di studenti universitari che alternavano birra a chiacchiere tranquille, gli aveva raccontato come si era rialzato la prima volta, e la seconda. E la terza.

Si era sentito un po’ il Birarelli della situazione, il vecchio saggio, e gli era piaciuto molto.

Decide che è ancora troppo presto per tornare a casa ed è sempre meglio deprimersi fuori che tra le solite quattro mura. Non si accorge che è nella via del Beltrade finchè non nota con la coda dell’occhio le locandine dei film appese fuori. Le labbra gli si stirano in un sorriso. È il primo della giornata.

Quando si è trasferito a Milano, Luca era più agitato di lui. Non passava giorno in cui non gli mandasse il link di un evento che a cui doveva assolutamente partecipare, una libreria indipendente o un mercatino da spulciare. E poi gli aveva detto del Beltrade, perchè in una nuova città “devi subito trovare la cineteca, non dare soldi a quelle cagate che passano i multisala”.

Matteo aveva riso, ma intanto era andato a fare subito la tessera annuale, quella con la foto di Meryl Streep che teneva nel portafogli. L’aveva fatta anche a Luca, per quelle tre volte l’anno in cui riuscivano ad incastrare giorni liberi, tra un concerto e una puntata della radio.

Col telefono inquadra la locandina di “C’era una volta a...Hollywood”, scatta la foto e la manda subito a Luca, sottolineando con molte emoji soddisfatte che è una proiezione in lingua originale.

Mentre paga il biglietto sente il telefono vibrare.

_Sei al Beltrade?_

_Yes :)_

_Bastardo, è pure sottotitolato._

Sorride mentre entra in sala, in mano una ciotola di pop corn che non riuscirà mai a finire. Per una volta può sedersi dove vuole, e vira verso il centro della sala, senza dar fastidio con la sua altezza alle poche persone che hanno scelto come lui quello spettacolo pomeridiano.

È appena cominciato il primo trailer che Matteo apre di nuovo la chat con Luca.

_Lo sai, vero?_

Si morde le pellicine a lato del pollice, le farà sanguinare di questo passo, mentre la risposta dell’amico arriva immediata.

_Sì, lo so._

A un certo punto comincia a piovere e la necessità di tornare a casa si fa impellente, specialmente per la sua costante mancanza di un ombrello.

Si concede il lusso di un taxi e fa il viaggio in silenzio, ripensando al film che ha appena visto e che non sa se gli è del tutto piaciuto, o se lo ha del tutto capito.

È quando si chiude la porta di casa e il silenzio lo avvolge, che si sente completamente solo.

Solo col suo ginocchio sinistro e quel crociato del cazzo.

Lancia il cellulare sul divano, quando si ferma e fissa la scatola che il portiere gli ha recapitato il giorno prima, dalla casa editrice.

Ora non è più convinto di quel libro, di quella presentazione che lo aspetta tra meno di una settimana. L’occasione di una festa per quell’uscita e per il suo compleanno si è appena trasformata in una veglia funebre con lui presente, ne è assolutamente certo.

Forse può ancora disdire. Darsi malato. Strappare il contratto. Volare in Costa Rica.

Intanto però prende la scatola e la porta in camera. Come si dice, lontano dagli occhi, lontano dal cuore.

Torna in cucina, sfregandosi le mani sui jeans. Deve tenersi occupato.

Carica la lavastoviglie, mette su il caffè e nel frattempo afferra uno straccio per asciugare i piatti impilati a sgocciolare sull’acquaio.

Quando il piatto gli sfugge di mano, ci manca poco che cada anche lui. Col cuore a mille, fissa i tre pezzi in cui si è spaccato.

Non ci vorrebbe poi molto per rimetterlo insieme, poca fisioterapia. Mica dai quattro ai sei mesi di stop.

Il secondo piatto casca meglio, sicuramente meglio di lui stesso quando impatta sul taraflex e l’articolazione di turno cede improvvisamente. Non si sa come, ma si rompe solo un pezzetto da un lato, una scheggia finisce sotto il mobile. Si può usare lo stesso.

Ignora l’evidente odore di caffè che sta bruciando quando i pezzi del bicchiere dalla parete si spargono per tutto il pavimento del cucinotto.

Stringe i denti e si dà dell’idiota una, due, tre volte, perchè lui non è così, lui non fa queste cose.

Spegne a tentoni il fornello, poggia la fronte sullo sportello della credenza e respira.

Una, due, tre volte, come gli ha insegnato Cecilia.

Si sposta, prendendo una lattina di acqua tonica dal frigo e la versa tutta in un bicchiere alto.

Se ne sta lì immobile, a guardare le bolle che rimbalzano all’interno, cercando di uscire. È un metodo come un altro per tranquillizzarsi e quando l’acqua smette di sfrigolare, si sente davvero un po’ più calmo anche lui. Ogni tanto racconta di questo suo rituale, attribuendo il merito nuovamente alla sua psicologa. La verità è che viene da una serie tv, e dire quella piccola bugia gli strappa sempre un piccolo sorriso.

Luca arriva due sere dopo, alle dieci esatte.

Matteo si concede di alzarsi al terzo trillo del campanello, non che stesse facendo poi molto, fissando la televisione spenta e a tratti scorrendo sul telefono la Gazzetta di Asti.

La prima pagina è dedicata al maltempo e solo in fondo c’è un piccolo articolo su di lui. Bella vita, infilato tra l’allerta meteo e una sagra della castagna.

Quando apre la porta, c’è Luca che lo guarda con la sua solita espressione, come se fosse venuto lì per registrare una puntata della radio. È passato un po’ dall’ultima volta.

Ha il borsone in spalla, un paio di jeans e un maglione a rombi che starebbe bene solo a suo nonno. Lo lascia impalato qualche altro istante finchè non si scoccia di quel silenzio.

«Oh il borsone pesa, mi fai entrare o no?»

Matteo alza gli occhi al cielo e stringe le labbra, ma lo fa passare, anche se non riesce a non sputare un sibillino «Che ci fai qui?» quando lo vede andare diretto verso il salotto.

Luca lascia cadere la borsa dietro al divano e si volta, accennando poi alla televisione, facendo spallucce.

«Volevo scroccare il tuo Netflix, al solito» dice con noncuranza, intanto che si sposta verso il cucinotto e apre gli sportelli della credenza finchè non trova tutto il necessario.

Il centrale non commenta. Luca sa la sua password di Netflix e quella Amazon Video e di DAZN e di qualsiasi altro abbonamento che sottoscrive con mania accumulatrice. Non ha bisogno certo di farsi ore di macchina per quella ragione. Lo segue con gli occhi, dal lato del divano che ormai ha la forma del suo corpo e lo vede tornare con le braccia piene di roba. Le schifezze a casa sua non mancano mai.

Scuote impercettibilmente la testa, quando si ritrova una busta di patatine in mezzo alle gambe e una birra stappata. Luca accanto a lui, le gambe incrociate e i nachos già in bocca, lo guarda masticando. Accende il televisore e scorre la libreria.

«Dove sei arrivato con La Casa de Papel?» domanda assottigliando appena gli occhi «Perchè ti giuro che se l’hai finito, ti uccido...dopo che sei stato pure a vedere Tarantino da solo.»

Matteo inclina la testa all’indietro, chiudendo gli occhi. Apprezza quello che sta cercando di fare Luca, ma nella sua testa c’è solo il titolo dell’articolo che ha visto di sfuggita e che non ha nemmeno aperto.

_Stagione finita per Matteo Piano._

Si riscuote quando il compagno lo pungola appena sulla spalla.

«Non lo so Lu’, non me lo ricordo.»

Luca si volta di nuovo verso lo schermo, smanetta col telecomando finchè non parte l’episodio scelto.

«Vabbè se non capisci qualcosa me lo dici e ti faccio il riassunto.»

A Matteo scappa un risolino. «Sai che novità.»

«Eddai Matte, quante volte ti ho detto che non è la terza stagione, ma la seconda.»

«Dio beato, ma non sai leggere?» sbraita Matteo, l’indice puntato verso lo schermo «Dice chiaramente, stagione tre, episodio cinque.»

Luca si attacca alla birra –è già la seconda- e la finisce di colpo, per poi allungarsi ed afferrare il collo di un’altra bionda tiepida.

«Te l’ho spiegato mille volte che Netflix ha diviso la prima stagione in due part-» si blocca quando Piano gli sfila la Peroni dalle mani e se la porta alle labbra «ma che fai?»

Matteo sorride appena «Secondo me ti è entrata la birra nel cervello.»

«Idiota.»

Spegne la tv, troncando un discorso in spagnolo che non stava già seguendo da un po’ e rimane in silenzio, le gambe allungate di fronte a lui.

«Potevamo finire almeno l’episodio.» si lamenta Luca, stiracchiandosi.

«Non me ne frega un cazzo di quello che fanno Rio e Tokyo.» risponde Teo, senza alzare la voce. «Scusa il francese.»

Non sfugge a Luca la scelta dei personaggi nominati dal centrale, ma non commenta. Pensa che potrebbero farne una loro versione, con Rio, Modena, Trento e Milano. Tokyo per ora è fuori discussione per entrambi.

«Lo so che sono sempre io, tra noi due, a tirare su l’altro.» dice Teo, lo sguardo sempre fisso davanti a sé «Ma lasciatelo dire Lucone, sei davvero una pippa a mettere allegria.»

Luca ha la bocca secca, guarda il profilo del compagno e si chiede com’è possibile che sia così incapace anche davanti al suo migliore amico. Eppure farebbe qualsiasi cosa per farlo stare bene.

«Matte-»

«Sto scherzando.»

L’angolo della sua bocca si alza per un attimo, per poi tornare ad essere una linea piatta.

«Comunque credevo che almeno un discorso te lo fossi preparato» riprende il centrale, parlando più velocemente «almeno in macchina, per ammazzare quelle due, tre ore di autostrada.»

Luca continua a guardarlo, e risponde con calma. «Pensavo fossi stufo dei “mi dispiace”»

La bocca di Matteo si apre in un sorriso finto, coperto poi dalle mani passate sul viso. I palmi nascondono il gemito di dolore che gli scappa dalle labbra, ma non del tutto.

«Sai di cosa sono stufo?» lo dice guardando il soffitto, la testa poggiata contro l’imbottitura del divano «Sono stufo di rialzarmi.»

Luca lo ascolta e basta, immobile.

«Sono stufo di chi mi dice che sono una roccia, perchè non è vero.» respira rumorosamente, senza smuovere gli occhi dall’intonaco bianco «Cazzo, mi sto sgretolando ogni giorno che passa, non se ne rende conto nessuno?»

«Secondo me il problema è un altro.»

Matteo si gira verso di lui, finalmente. «E cioè?»

«È che non ti hanno mai insegnato bene a scendere da muro.» esclama Luca, gesticolando «Mi sembra evidente che tu non sappia farlo e alla fine della fiera la pippa tra me e te non sono io.»

Fa spallucce sorridendo, prima che un cuscino lo colpisca in piena faccia.

«Ma guarda tu che stronzo, oh.» risponde Piano, lanciando via il cuscino che Luca gli ha restituito addosso «Era questa la battuta che ti sei preparato in macchina, altroché!»

Ridono assieme, appoggiati l’uno all’altro, come sempre.

Finiscono per vedere l’episodio lasciato a metà, e anche quello successivo, e a berci su un’altra birra.

L’orologio segna le due del mattino, quando Matteo comincia a sbadigliare, il gomito poggiato sul tavolo a tenere su la testa. Non che voglia davvero andare a dormire.

Guarda la figura di Luca che gli dà le spalle, mentre riempie a metà il bollitore e accende i fornelli. Sul tavolo ha già messo due tazze, la scatola del tè e lo zucchero, perchè tanto vale essere svegli del tutto se devono fare nottata.

«Mi sentirò male e sarà colpa tua, con questo intruglio alla Vettori.» annuncia in tono minatorio, ma scarta comunque i filtri dalla bustina e li mette nelle tazze in attesa.

«Ma quale intruglio, scusa?»

I capelli di Luca sono un nido informe e Matteo non riesce a staccare gli occhi da quel groviglio, tanto meno parlargli seriamente.

«Dai, chi è che dopo tre birre si fa un tè?» chiede retoricamente, alzando un sopracciglio verso l’alto e allargando un braccio verso di lui «Luca Vettori.»

Lo vede dargli di nuovo le spalle, borbottando sommessamente qualcosa di incomprensibile, mentre prende il bollitore e spegne il fornello.

Lascia che gli riempia la tazza e prende a giocare col filtro, fissando l’acqua calda che diventa via via più scura. È di nuovo tutto calmo e silenzioso. Troppo calmo e silenzioso.

Comincia a tentennare il ginocchio buono –ha deciso che d’ora in poi lo chiamerà così- poi si stira sulla sedia, scivolando scomposto, a gambe divaricate.

«Ci vieni alla presentazione?» chiede per scrupolo, anche se sa già la risposta. «Venerdì sera, alle otto.»

Luca lo guarda mortificato, di sottecchi, mentre si infila le dita nel rovo crespo che si ostina a chiamare capelli e fa una smorfia. «Non ce la faccio, mi spiace.»

Matteo fa spallucce. «Fa nulla.» poi abbozza un sorriso «Tanto ci sarà tutta la squadra, penso, e i miei, mia sorella, i ragazzi di Asti, quelli del camp-»

Luca fa un gesto veloce con la mano, per zittirlo. «Guarda che ho capito, non devi farmi tutto l’elenco degli invitati.»

Il centrale gli lancia uno sguardo divertito, come se la permalosità del compagno fosse una sorpresa.

«Comunque non mi hai ancora dato la copia che ti avevo chiesto.» puntualizza Vettori, zuccherando il tè e prendendone un sorso.

«Ma se l’hai già letto tutto!»

«Sì, ho letto il primo capitolo, poi il quinto, l’ultimo, il terzo...» si lamenta Luca con voce frustrata «...ti pare che uno possa leggere un libro così, a pezzi e bocconi?»

Matteo finge di ignorarlo, facendo rumore col cucchiaino che impatta contro la ceramica della tazza. Sa che Luca ha ancora qualcosa da dire.

«E poi voglio la copia cartacea.» borbotta un attimo dopo.

Si alza a prendere un pacco di biscotti, prima di rispondere.

«Lo compri su Amazon, come tutte le persone normali.» esclama Matteo con aria troppo scocciata perchè sia vera e maschera il sorriso masticando un pan di stelle.

Luca sta al gioco e sembra quasi serio quando ribatte «Quindi anche a tua madre hai detto “compratelo su Amazon”»

«No, ma scherzi?» Matteo mette su una faccia sbigottita, con tanto d’occhi sgranati «Per lei c’è una delle venti copie che mi hanno mandato nella scatola che ho in camera.»

Non fa in tempo a finire la frase che Luca si è già alzato e in due falcate è scomparso dalla sua vista. Quel siparietto lo ha rianimato e sospetta che il compagno non si sia nemmeno reso conto dell’aiuto che gli ha dato.

«Mi manderete in bancarotta!» gli urla, lasciandosi andare poi ad una risata.

Quando Luca ricompare, ha il volume in una mano e una penna nell’altra. Glieli posa tutti e due davanti e Matteo li fissa dubbioso.

«Devi esercitarti per venerdì.» lo prende in giro Vettori «Avanti, scrivi “al mio grande amico Luca”»

Matteo sghignazza ancora, sotto sotto imbarazzato dalla cosa, ma ancora abbastanza orgoglioso da nasconderlo. Apre il libro e mordicchia il tappo della bic, quando in un secondo gli sovviene la frase perfetta. Lo passa a Luca, gongolando.

«”Ho vinto! Alla fine il libro l’ho scritto prima io di te. Teo”» legge il compagno con voce atona e poi rialza lo sguardo su di lui «Devo davvero commentarlo?»

Matteo fa spallucce, alzandosi e mettendo le tazze vuote nell’acquaio.

«Perchè? Lo sanno tutti che scriverai un libro prima o poi»

Si appoggia con le gambe al ripiano della cucina, le braccia lungo i fianchi. Comincia a sentire il peso degli ultimi giorni fin nelle ossa e il suo unico desiderio è quello di andarsene a dormire.

«Scommetto che hai già il titolo pronto.»

«Ovvio. “I dolori del giovane Vettori”»

«Coglione.»

Abbassa lo sguardo sorridendo. Luca si stiracchia e si passa una mano sugli occhi, per svegliarsi.

«Lu’?»

È proprio in quel punto che ieri gli è sfuggito di mano il primo piatto, mentre il secondo è andato giù volontariamente. E anche il bicchiere a dir la verità. Si sente davvero un coglione, e non nell’accezione comica che gli ha dato Luca un secondo fa.

«Cosa?»

Vettori alza la testa e sbadiglia, anche lui provato da una giornata lunga e faticosa, costellata di allenamenti, chilometri e preoccupazioni. Matteo si sente improvvisamente in colpa, come se l’avesse costretto lui lì.

«E se volessi smettere?»

Lascia quella domanda a galleggiare tra loro, pesante come la sentenza che gli è caduta addosso tre giorni fa. Luca resta in silenzio, soppesa la domanda, considera le opzioni, Matteo sente gli ingranaggi del suo cervello far rumore fin quando non tacciono. Sa che Luca lo capisce, perchè anche lui c’ha pensato diverse volte, a mandare tutto a quel paese. Un po’ dopo la prima volta che era tornato al Tempio con la maglia bianca e i fischi addosso, un po’ quando la divisa azzurra non gli calzava bene come una volta e sui giornali ne aveva lette troppe.

Eppure era ancora lì.

«Beh, puoi.»

Matteo abbassa di nuovo il capo, le mani dietro la nuca, le braccia appese. Si dondola leggermente.

Ha notato come Luca sia rimasto nel presente, come se considerasse l’abbandono una reale possibilità. Non ha detto “potresti”. Quel condizionale implicherebbe un ma, eppure Vettori è pratico, razionale, non torna indietro.

«E poi?»

È già passato oltre, allo scenario successivo. Per una volta Matteo non lo capisce. Non sa se quella faccia da poker che ha, quel tono di voce piatto, vogliono farlo tornare sui suoi passi o spingerlo nell’altra direzione. Decide di dargli corda.

«E poi, scrivo un altro libro.» ridacchia e poi scuote di nuovo la testa. «No scherzo...posso dedicarmi di più alla radio e ai camp.»

Riflette per qualche secondo, poi sciorina una lista infinita di papabili attività.

«Ecco! Posso candidarmi come social media manager della marcos y marcos.» sorride in maniera quasi irritante per Luca «In fondo, con tutti i loro libri che ho pubblicizzato su Instagram, il lavoro è praticamente già mio.»

Cammina per la stanza, continuando a parlare a macchinetta. Può viaggiare, quella è la prima cosa che gli è balzata in mente in realtà, finchè Luca non pone freno alle sue fantasie dicendogli che prima deve almeno vincere alla lotteria.

«Posso aprirti un profilo Instagram e gestirlo.» ridacchia di nuovo, esagitato, con Luca che si alza a sua volta e lo aggira «Sarebbe divertente.»

«Adesso stai completamente delirando.» commenta Vettori, chinandosi sul borsone che aveva poggiato a terra e rovistandovi all’interno. «Andiamo a dormire.»

Col cambio sotto braccio si avvia verso la camera, Matteo lo segue ad un passo di distanza.

«Tempo di pigiama party!» esclama ridendo ancora, in modo assurdo, sedendosi con un rimbalzo dal suo lato del letto. «Come Dawson e Joey.»

Probabilmente l’intruglio alla Vettori non è stata una buona idea. Dovrà ricordarselo la prossima volta.

«Matte, ma sei scemo?»

«Allora Chandler e Joey.» caracolla sotto il piumone, Luca a un cuscino di distanza. «O Seth e Ryan.»

Luca resta in silenzio, forse già dorme.

«Come Ivan e Simo.» sorride nel buio, constatando che ormai sta parlando da solo. «Solo che loro non dormirebbero.»

Scoppia a ridere, senza riuscire a trattenersi e mentre si gusta quella battuta del secolo che lo fa sbellicare gli arriva una manata sulla bocca. Inveisce contro il palmo della mano del compagno.

«Sta’ zitto e dormi, per piacere.»

Si rigira tra le coperte.

Prima ha caldo, poi si lamenta di Luca che si è fregato il piumone e lo ha lasciato scoperto. Steso sulla schiena, vede con la coda dell’occhio che fuori si è fatto giorno, attraverso le fessure della tapparella e lui, con tutta la teina che aveva in corpo, non ha dormito mezzo minuto. O almeno così gli è parso, nonostante siano le dieci passate.

«Lu’...Luca» lo chiama piano, senza nemmeno allungare la mano e scuoterlo «Ho deciso che mi faccio un altro giro»

Lo sente muoversi appena, spostarsi tra le coperte, ancora nel dormiveglia.

«Un giro?» ripete pianissimo Luca, le sinapsi ancora annebbiate dal sonno.

«Sì, un altro giro di giostra.»

Sente un grugnito, la mano del compagno che va ad afferrare l’orlo del piumone e se lo tira sopra la testa di nuovo.

«Ma che dici, che giostra?»

Sorride, mentre il freddo gli si insinua addosso, ma la mente si fa più chiara.

Sì, un altro giro. Poi si vedrà.


End file.
